And Love
by Spoiled Sweet
Summary: As ninja they have to fight for a lot of things: their village, their lives... and love. A prompt collection revolving around Kakashi, Sakura, and whichever other characters I choose. Silly, fluffy, not serious. T for future chapters. WIP
1. Awe, Nicknames, and Myopia

**And Love**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt:  
**

**Awe, Nicknames, and Myopia  
**

* * *

"_**He who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good a dead; his eyes are closed." ~ Albert Einstein**_

The first time Sakura is truly awed by Kakashi is when she is twelve and they're on that awful mission in Wave. It's the first time she sees him as something more than just a teacher; more than just the absent-minded man that watches over them. She sees him for, what he is: The Copy Ninja; and for what he can be: a killer. It's breathtaking and heartbreaking.

When she's older and classified as Team Seven's medic, it's reassuring when she kneels down beside him after a battle to heal him and can see him as her friend again. "Thank you," he murmurs with a squeeze of his eyes, which she always gratefully returns.

Kakashi is taken aback when he first witnesses Sakura's new strength after just two years under Tsunade-sama's instruction. However, he's in awe of her for the first time when she's eighteen.

They're sent to help a team of Suna-nin clear out an encampment of missing-nin, men that the bingo book saw fit to acknowledge with bounties. They're dangerous and blood-thirsty and Sakura's a part of the second wave sent in to help.

Kakashi arrives, unnoticed, when she is facing off with three of the criminals, her hands raised in the air in a show of passivity. They are standing (unwisely) between her and an injured Sai.

Her voice is calm and clear as she speaks. "I'm advising you to stand down. This is your only chance."

They laugh and the leader regards the pretty young woman with a broad grin. "And who are you to advise us of anything?"

"I am Haruno Sakura of Konohagakure."

Grins fall and eyes widen as the name registers.

They disappear in an instant, fading like shadows under a ray of light, and Kakashi can only smile as he darts after them.

* * *

"_**Nicknames stick to people and the most ridiculous are the most adhesive." ~Thomas C. Haliburton**_

Kakashi first earned the nickname "The Copy Ninja" immediately following the first time he used his Sharingan in combat. He's not quite sure who coined it, but he knows that it was Gai who caught him when he passed out of chakra exhaustion and pushed his hitai-ate back into place—the only one not intimidated by the swirling, black tomoes.

Sakura first earned her nickname when she dropped into a battle from the back of one of Sai's birds and created a crater that nearly swallowed the entire forest the battle was taking place in.

Naruto's laugh was positively maniacal when he approached her afterward in camp and crowed out, for everyone to hear: "It's Konoha's Cherry Bomb!"

To her everlasting embarrassment, it sticks.

* * *

**_"Love is blind." ~ Shakespeare_**

Sakura is buried deep in his heart long before Kakashi realizes he opened the door and he is holding a piece of hers long before she notices any one of the shards missing.

But their friends can see it all as it happens and while their lips are sealed until the pair opens their eyes, their fingers are crossed.

* * *

1. A new project and I love you already for checking it out.

2. Cherry Bomb might have been used before, but it's awesome.

3. I know these are short. Hopefully they'll get a little longer in the future. I'm looking for 3 per chap and I'm looking for suggestions! Anyone have any prompts they want explored? Suggestions? If you just want to mention a character name and one word or give me a quote or anything, I'll take a shot at it. I'm looking to make this into a writing exercise.


	2. First Time

**Prompt:**

**First Time – Lifehouse**

**

* * *

**

Sakura woke from a celebratory, sugar-induced coma around one in the morning in her living room. She had finally turned twenty and the boys (read: Naruto) had decided it was something worth celebrating with copious amounts of junk food, which she had happily agreed to because, well, birthday calories didn't count.

She suppressed a laugh at the way Naruto was face-planted into the coffee table, his arms laid out in front of him. To her right Sai, was slumped on the couch, his head resting on the arm even while both feet were planted firmly on the floor in front of him.

Cringing at a crick in her neck, she unfolded herself from where she had curled up in the armchair and then got to her feet, stretching her arms up over her head. And only just then, she noticed Kakashi reading at the kitchen table by the dim light of the overhead lamp. It had surprised her that he had showed up, but she was even more so now that he stayed.

Then again, it probably had something to do with what sounded like a hurricane roaring outside.

"Hey."

He glanced up at her and squeezed his eye happily. "Good morning, Sakura-chan."

She shuffled over to the window behind him and parted the blinds with her fingers. "It looks like it's really howling out there."

"It has been for a while. Hope you don't mind me waiting it out here."

Sakura shrugged. "Not at all. Do you want some tea?"

Kakashi looked over at the boys and then nodded. "Sure."

It wasn't ten minutes later that she sat down again with two, mismatched teacups and a tea kettle in hand. She poured for them both and then dropped into the chair on his right, still rubbing at her neck. "You could've gone into the guest room to lie down, you know," she said. "If you were tired, I mean."

"I know. I just wanted to finish this chapter."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and reached over to poke the cover of the exceptionally worn and much-loved book. "You mean a chapter that you must have read eighty-bajillion times?"

Kakashi chuckled as he lifted two fingers to the edge of his mask. "You know what I like about you, Sakura? You're not one to engage in hyperbole."

She stuck her tongue out at him and then tried very hard not to look like she was watching as he tugged the black fabric down to tuck under his chin. It was lost on her why she enjoyed watching him do that. Maybe because it was still a relatively new development in their friendship? Or maybe because the boys were still out of the loop and she couldn't help but appreciate a handsome guy?

Hm. It was probably safe to say that it was a little of both.

"I hope you didn't offer me tea just to get my mask off," he deadpanned as he raised his cup to his mouth, his eye trained on his book.

Sakura waved a dismissive hand. "Of course not."

Kakashi shot her a look that plainly said he didn't believe her and she returned with her most innocent of smiles from around the gilded rim of her teacup.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you anything," he said after a moment as he laid his book aside.

"You came and you're still here," she replied and without missing a beat. "That's enough."

"This old man's flattered."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh don't start that," she said with considerable exasperation. "You are not old."

"You're twenty now. That makes me old."

"That doesn't bode well for when _I'm_ thirty-four," she scoffed. "Besides, you're a good man, Kakashi. Age can't do much to distract from that."

She was shocked, not that she said it, but that it came out as cool-sounding and smooth as it did. After all, her previous attempts at flirting had been… well, embarrassing because she honestly wasn't very good at it. It was one thing to be on a mission and trying to lure someone into a trap. It was very different dealing with a good friend.

But gods, there was just something about his removing that mask that did some really horrible things to her rationale and it had nothing to do with looks. Sure, he was handsome, but not gorgeous. Then again, maybe she was just growing immune. Naruto was now _quite_ the specimen and it seemed that Sai was getting prettier with every year that passed and most of the time all of that went right over her head.

No, with Kakashi it wasn't looks. It was… well, it was everything _else_. Feeling other than friendship and respect had been stirring inside of her for him for the last two years or so and the gesture with all of its meanings threatened to undo her completely. Maybe she was being delusional, maybe she was lonelier than she thought, but it felt like he was reaching out to her and she wanted him to know that she was more than okay with that.

Kakashi smiled and she couldn't stop herself from smiling back (at those dimples, at those lips, at the fact that when he smiled he _was_ gorgeous). The same applied to talking. Oh gods, why couldn't she keep herself from talking? "If it helps, I'm pretty sure you could win over any woman in Konoha—with or without the mask—so quit fishing for compliments."

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know about that. I'm not perfect."

"Yeah? Name _one_ person who doesn't have that same problem."

He smiled at that, but it faded slowly as he reached for her and laid his hand on the table, palm-up. "Any woman, huh?" he asked, his voice low.

His meaning registered in an instant and in response her heart threw itself violently against her ribs. "Yeah," she murmured, tentatively laying her hand in his. "Any woman."

* * *

1. First off: thanks so much for reviewing/favoriting/alerting this! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first part so much.

2. I'm really glad everyone liked the nickname 'Cherry Bomb' as much as they did. I got a kick out of it.

3. All right, if you're not familiar with "First Time" by Lifehouse you 1. Obviously didn't listen to the radio much a few years ago when it came out because it was on ALL the time and 2. Need to go listen to it right now because it's awesome.

4. I'm not quite sure how chronological I'll make things from this point out. We might jump back and forth between just Kakashi and Sakura and KakaSaku.

5. Oh and a big thanks to everyone who suggest prompts! You guys are awesome and I will do my best to get to as many of the suggestions as possible. Also, feel free to recommend more. I like a big pool to choose from. Ah, a few things I'm willing to experiment with are drabbles inspired by songs (like this chapter), quotes (like last chapter), three things (for example, I have another series of drabbles in the works based off of the words "Alone, Piece, Together" and how they fit), and really anything else you guys can think of.

6. Peace out!

**(And review of course :D)**


	3. Tropes

**Prompt:**

**Tropes  
**

* * *

**Audio Erotica**

There were things and moments in her life that Sakura tried really hard not think about. Bad haircuts, her first forays into flirting, any time she was forced to go commando, moments like _this_.

Because, really, what kind of kunoichi got an attack of the giggle-fits while trying to hide from enemy-nin?

Seriously. She was in the middle of River Country, carrying three scrolls of forbidden techniques just recently taken off the hands of a not-to-be-named diplomat, and the _only_ thing she had going for her was the fact that she wasn't with Naruto. He was amazingly susceptible to the giggles and they would have had an awful time trying to silence each other without having to resort to shoving their hands down the others' throat.

Really, Sai or Kakashi would have been her first choices.

But, no, she was with Shikamaru and thank the Hokages for the fact that Ino had probably done way, _way_ worse on a mission in the past or he'd never let her drag him along anywhere ever again.

As it was, Sakura could practically _feel_ him rolling his eyes as she bit into his flak jacket in the effort to muffle herself. Maybe it was sleep-deprivation. Maybe it was hysteria. Maybe she was just finally losing her mind once and for all.

Or maybe it was Ino's fault. Why did she ever have to mention how sexy she thought Deer-boy's voice was? Why did Sakura have to come to the realization that, yes, she too could probably get off to the sound of that scratchy, masculine tenor at the same time that he was describing a strategic, escape plan that had by now gone completely to shit?

"All right… I think they're gone. What the _hell _was that about?"

"Well, _you_ were whispering in my ear!"

"I… that doesn't… ugh, _women_!"

* * *

**Killer Rabbit**

"Beat it."

Ao sipped silently at his drink, ignoring the little drama playing out on his right.

"C'mon, honey. You look so cold. I bet I can warm you up."

Sure, she had sat down beside him and he had let her because this far out in Water Country even _he_ welcomed just about any friendly face. She wasn't bad company, either. All right, she was maybe a little chatty for his tastes, but her voice was pleasant enough and she was discussing missing-nin, a subject he was well-versed in. However, that still didn't make her _his_ responsibility.

"Look, I'm trying to be polite. Go. Away."

Not that she needed him anyway. During the war, she had been a part of the Third Division.

"What if I won't take 'no' for an answer?"

It was then that Haruno drew a kunai from her thigh holster, something Ao only took notice of because thirty years of field experience didn't let that kind of thing slip by, ally or not.

"Ha! What do you think you're going to—?"

Whatever he was going to say died instantly, coming out instead as a throaty, emasculated sort of gurgle when the delicate, pink-haired Konoha-nin promptly folded the weapon in half. With her thumb. And the whole bar apparently took notice of this because a sudden hush fell over the establishment.

The twisted piece of metal fell to the floor with a dull 'thunk' and the girl's harasser was suddenly nowhere in the proximity of that dainty little fist.

Ao lifted his drink to his lips again. "You were saying something about a bounty?"

* * *

**Battle Couple**

Kakashi stroked a thumb gently over a long scar that bisected Sakura's abdomen from the bottom of her breastbone down at least four inches. It was slender and faint, but there.

"Kakashi?"

His eyes lifted to meet hers and smiled. He was lying on his side next to her in the cramped bed, his head propped on his upturned hand as he stared down at her. "Did I wake you?"

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "No. What are you doing?"

"Just…" He shrugged. "I don't know."

She frowned a little and lifted a hand to his cheek, the blade of her thumb smoothing over the stubble. "Out with it."

Kakashi smiled again, but this time not as widely. "I just…" He sighed, laying a hand over hers and rubbing his thumb gently against her palm. "I was thinking about… a lot of things, actually. About us. About you." He looked away to scan the shabby little room they had rented for the night critically and shook his head. "This has been my whole life, you know."

Sakura lifted her head off the pillow to search the room and laid it down again, her brows lifting in question. "This what?"

He gestured vaguely. "Dirty hotel rooms in the middle of nowhere, waiting all night in a trench or a closet or a tree to make a move on an unsuspecting victim, booby-trapping the door just to get a decent night's sleep, killing, stealing… among other things."

"Ah, that." She smiled a little as he shook his head and chuckled. "What about it?"

"I've never really shared it with anyone." He shrugged. "I've had teammates and subordinates and superiors… but not a partner. You and I and whatever we are… I like it. I just don't know where it'll fit in between the dirty hotels and the booby-traps and… and I'm rambling; stop me."

The medic laughed aloud at this. "Aw, but it's adorable when you try to talk relationship things," she reassured him, her hand moving to pet his hair gently as he shot her a hard look that only made her laugh again. "Kakashi, if you haven't noticed, that's also my life. As for you and I and whatever we are… I like it too—a lot—and I think it already fits in between all of those other things. You and I fit."

Kakashi hummed quietly in agreement and his hand began to rub slow circles into the soft skin of her stomach. "Nobody thinks this will work," he murmured.

Sakura smiled. "Good. They say that about all of the great romances."

* * *

1. A quick run down of what a trope is: A trope is a literary device or convention. They CAN be cliches, if done poorly. If wielded properly, however, they can be a great weapon. If you want to know more go to TVtropes(com).

2. A quick run down of the tropes used for inspiration here:

Audio Erotica: A sound that is exceptionally pleasing to the ears... if you know what I mean. Usually applies to singers, but can apply to a voice in general as well. For me this is a big one because I probably fall for men based on the sound of their voices more than anything else half the time. Youtube search "Oren Lavie - Locked in a Room" for my favorite example. I applied this to Shikamaru if only because I do love exasperating him.

Killer Rabbit: Basically, something that looks cute/pretty/harmless when in fact it is anything but. Sakura would fit this in her late teens if only because of how petite she is and her coloring. Also, hi Ao! Thanks for the cameo!

Battle Couple: Almost exactly what it says on the tin. A battle couple is a pairing that do... battle... together. Leads to Back-to-Back Badasses and possibly a Badass Family. Kakashi and Sakura would fit this for obvious reasons.

3. Okay so... yeah I'm drabbling rather than working on House Calls. I mean, I'm working on House Calls it's just... slow going. The next chapter is going to be a real doozy and I'm taking my time with it. Also, I have a lot of personal projects in the works including a script for a short film that may maybe be shot this summer...

4. Anyhoodle! Please review! Because I love you and who knows, maybe with the right prompt this could swiftly become M-rated...

...

If you know what I mean.


End file.
